Lo que dijo el trueno
by gaelenrose
Summary: Continuación de Muerte en el agua. Faramir en Minas Tirith. Resubido el capitulo 2
1. Capítulo 1

_CAPITULO 1_

_En ese sueño me pareció que el cielo se oscurecía en el este y que se oía un trueno creciente pero en el oeste se demoraba una luz pálida y de esa luz salía una voz remota y clara gritando:_

_[...]El Daño de Isildur despertará y se presentará el Mediano._

Creí que en Ithilien encontraría, durante un corto periodo de tiempo, algo de reposo. Dejé Osgiliath, crucé el rio y llegué a nuestro santuario en Henneth Annûn justo antes del atardecer, como había esperado, y mientras caminaba dentro de la cámara de roca el sol poniente rompía la ventana-cortina en brillantes joyas. Mi compañía me dio una cálida bienvenida, como si hubiese regresado de un largo viaje y partimos el pan juntos como si la Sombra hubiese desaparecido finalmente. Mucho me alegre al saber que los Valar los habían protegido a todos en las semanas que había estado fuera, porque ciertamente la sombras habían comenzado a hacerse largas en Ithilien. Mi trabajo ahora consistía en la segura retirada de mis hombres al oeste del Anduin y antes de eso teníamos más sangre que derramar.

Entonces, dentro de aquella pequeña paz, llego un doble problema. Más allá de toda creencia y salido de mis sueños caminaba el Mediano. Un gran temor se apoderó de mí a contemplarlo. Si aquel sueño se había hecho realidad ¿Qué pasaba con aquellos que profetizaban la ruina de Gondor? Y así, al fin, supe el significado del poema sobre el Daño de Isildur.

¿Qué me estaba siendo ofrecido, en aquel breve pero interminable momento de tentación? Un estremecimiento asaltó mis pensamientos y entonces vi una visión de Ithilien, no creciendo salvaje, sino convertido un jardín de nuevo, con hermosas flores de muchos tonos, el hogar una vez más de todos aquellos expulsados de sus tierra. Pasando el camino hacia el rio, vi altas torres alzándose delante de mí, y entonces cabalgue a lo largo de una amplia avenida con hileras de hermosos edificios construidos con piedra blanca y plata. Así llegué hasta el Anduin y crucé un magnifico puente, un monumento apropiado para mi hermano. Aquello era Osgiliath, reconstruida de nuevo, una ciudad de gracia y sabiduría. Allí toda la majestad de Númenor había sido restaurada y mejorada por la sabiduría de Gondor, de aquellos últimos años de la antigua raza de Westernesse.

Llegue cabalgando a ritmo lento a través del Pelennor y toda la gente de Gondor desde Minas Tirith hasta Dol Amroth, desde Anorien hasta Poros se había reunido para saludarme. Me dirigí hacia las puertas de la ciudad, Minas Anor de nuevo, y allí estaba mi padre y en su cara ¡había tal mirada! De orgullo, honor y amor. Una mirada que había contemplado a menudo, pero desde un lateral porque no iba dirigida a mí, sino a mi hermano

Que fantásticas visiones eran aquellas. Todo lo que había deseado. Y aún así, había soñado mucho durante mi vida y me parecía que, mientras me maravillaba, aquellas visiones que eran de una cualidad diferente, más claras pero también más ásperas, como si una luz fría brillase sobre ellas. Ithilien era pálido, Osgiliath más frio que sus ruinas y la cara sonriente de mi padre tenía un tono enfermizo. Que diferentes eran, incluso, del más terrorífico sueño de Númenor o el último dulce sueño con mi hermano tras su muerte

Y entonces pude probar el agudo sabor salado del mar en Dol Amroth y ahuyentó el dañino sabor de los engaños. Pensé en mi tío, al que siempre había amado y admirado como gentil y caballeroso. Recordé los largos paseos que habíamos dado juntos, el y yo, a lo largo de los altos caminos costeros. Yo hablaba de lo que había estado leyendo o pensando y él, a cambio, me contaba los recuerdos de su amada hermana, mi madre y de cómo había amado tiernamente a su hijo pequeño.

Así fue como volví en mí, pero no como hermano de Boromir, siempre ansioso por demostrar que era un igual en combate, ni tampoco como hijo de Denethor, esforzándose por probar más allá de toda duda su lealtad; sino como Faramir de Gondor, que había tratado con esfuerzo e incertidumbre conducirse a si mismo sabiamente durante toda su vida, y que averiguaba ahora que la elección correcta no era gloria en la guerra, ni obediencia a un orgulloso amo, sino lo que parecía ser la elección de un idiota.

Me vino a la mente que, incluso si aquello era lo que parecía, todavía sería capaz de enfrentarme a la muerte con honor, sabiendo que había sido sincero y no me había avergonzado a mi mismo con falsedades. Cómo me lamenté, porque adivinaba lo que Boromir había visto en su momento: armas y batallas, y ejércitos y alianzas y su propio triunfo en Mordor, y yo sabía que se había visto a sí mismo como rey de Gondor. Mi pobre hermano.

¿Y que había de mi segunda preocupación? Vi que el momento había llegado al fin, como había temido que llegaría durante toda mi vida; la elección entre deber e integridad. _Soy tuyo para lo que ordenes, sire_. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho eso? Siempre había creído que decía la verdad y ahora me daba cuenta de que no era el caso. En esto no era suyo para lo que ordenase y él lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo y me había despreciado por decir lo contrario. Nunca debería haberle dado aquella promesa tan a la ligera porque había hecho de mi mismo un mentiroso ante mi padre y señor. Aquellos fueron los pensamientos que me atormentaban mucho antes de que cabalgase por el Pelennor y el terror alado violase mi cordura.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Él que estaba vivo, ahora yace muerto_

_Nosotros que estamos viviendo, nos estamos muriendo_

_Con un poco de paciencia_

Hay algunos que dicen que Mithrandir trae solo malos vientos. Yo no. Mis compañeros y yo no habríamos llegado a la ciudad sin él. Cuando estábamos a punto de alcanzar las puertas, el terror alado descendió sobre nosotros. El miedo que Boromir y yo habíamos resistido en Osgiliath se había incrementado diez veces y esta vez mi hermano no estaba cerca para apoyarme. Esta vez fue como si un trueno rasgase mis sienes y luego comenzó el chillido raspando mi mente. Uniendo lo que quedaba de mis sentidos me forcé a girar a Aryn para cabalgar de vuelta hacia mis compañeros que habían sido desmontados de sus caballos. Y entonces como el resplandor de un relámpago, Mithrandir disparó por el campo hacia nosotros y el atronador ataque de pánico disminuyo ante su furia blanca.

Las sensación de irrealidad no desapareció mientras me abría camino hacia la ciudadela. Primero contemplé a otro mediano salido de mis sueños y llevando la librea plateada y negra de la Torre. Y luego tuve que enfrentarme a mi padre. ¡Qué diferente era su expresión de la que había contemplado en mi visión!. Era fría y severa y la luz de las velas arrojaba sombras crueles sobre las afiliadas líneas de su rostro. El parpadeo de las llamas sobre su cara me desequilibraba todavía más. Me alegré de nuevo de que Mithrandir estuviese junto a mí, porque al cabo de un rato no fui capaz de contener la furia de mi señor y Mithrandir habló en mi lugar. Si no hubiese estado allí, creo que habría caído de rodillas a los pies de mi padre y habría suplicado su perdón y no me cabe duda de que no me lo hubiera concedido. Tal y como estaban las cosas, mantuve el dominio de mi mismo aunque me costó bastante.

Finalmente mi señor me dio permiso para retirarme y me dirigí a mi aposento. Poner un pie delante del otro era cada vez más difícil. Cuando llegué a mi habitación me senté en mi silla completamente agotado. Mi mente todavía temblaba por culpa de aquel terrible asalto y de cuando en cuando mis ojos parecían desenfocarse como si la luz que me rodeaba quedase atenuada. Al principio no oí los suaves golpes en la puerta, pero se hicieron cada vez más insistentes.

—¡Entrad! —Dije con cansancio, pasándome una mano por la cara. Tenía pocas fuerzas para hablar y temía otro encuentro difícil.

—Mi señor, estáis cansado. No os entretendré mucho rato

Era Mithrandir. Le hice un gesto indicándole la silla que había frente a mí y él se sentó. Nos miramos el uno al otro. Yo había prendido solo una vela y su cara estaba medio oculta en la oscuridad. Mientras le miraba, me pregunté qué poder tenía para haber encendido en mí un amor mayor que el que sentía por mi padre.

—Ha sido la elección correcta—dijo al fin.

—¿De veras?

—Y sé lo que te ha costado tomarla.

Me reí de una forma un poco salvaje

—¿Sabéis cuáles fueron las últimas instrucciones que recibí de mi padre antes de partir para Ithilien? Haz que me sienta orgulloso, me dijo —Sacudí la cabeza— Me parece que no sé cómo hacerlo incluso cuando se me presenta una ocasión como no la había tenido nunca antes

Qué lástima, ciertamente, que mi hermano no esté aquí y que yo no haya caído muerto en el Rauros—concluí con amargura.

—Y aún así, por lo menos yo, me alegro de que hayas sido tú y no Boromir el que estaba en Ithilien—replicó Mithrandir quedamente. —Si vuestros lugares hubieran sido intercambiados tu hermano habría traído la ruina sobre todos nosotros. Sabes en tu corazón que esto es cierto, Faramir.

Puse la cabeza entre mis manos y entonces sentí la presión de las suyas contra las mías.

—Intenta dormir—dijo—Tu padre estará de mejor humor por la mañana. Tienes suficientes enemigos a los que enfrentarte como para gastar energía combatiéndole a él.

Me dejó entonces y yo sople la vela e intenté hacer lo que me había dicho pero tumbado en la cama podía oír el eco de aquel horroroso chillido que me dejaba temblando en la oscuridad. Al cabo de un tiempo deje de intentar dormirme y enrollándome en una manta encendí la vela, me senté de nuevo en mi silla y cogí un libro, pero mi mente estaba demasiado cansada para seguir las palabras. Finalmente me quedé sentado dormitando y esperé al primer rayo de luz marrón del amanecer que entró por la ventana. Entonces me levanté y me preparé para acudir al concilio.

Sentado fuera de la cámara del concilio, esperando a que el señor de la ciudad nos llamase para entrar, descansé la cabeza sobre mis manos y froté las legañas en mis ojos. No fui consciente durante un rato de que una figura había llegado y estaba de pie frente a mí.

—¿No tiene Lord Faramir nada que decir a su pariente?

—¡Tío! —grité con alegría y me puse de pie y nos abrazamos. Casi habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que había venido a Minas Tirith y yo no había tenido tiempo de cabalgar hasta la costa. Verle de nuevo me recordó lo mucho que le había echado de menos. Dedicó con suavidad algunas palabras a mi hermano para que ambos nos consolásemos de nuestro dolor y entonces sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos un instante. Por su rostro pasó una expresión de preocupación.

—Pareces a punto de caer rendido—dijo—¿Cuándo has vuelto a la ciudad?

— Ayer al anochecer—dije—Pero—y miré detrás de él a la puerta cerrada—Las cosas no andan bien entre nosotros.

Murmuró en voz baja un juramento que no encajaba bien con su habitual cortesía.

— Nada cambia con el señor Denethor entonces. ¿Cuál ha sido la ofensa en esta ocasión?

Aunque le confiaría a mi tío hasta mi alma , Mithrandir no me había dado permiso para hablar de la misión del portador del anillo y yo no quería tocar el asunto en un lugar tan abierto. Pero podía decirle lo suficiente para ponerle sobre la pista.

—¿Cuál ha sido mi ofensa siempre, tío? —dije con tristeza—No soy Boromir y eso es suficiente. Y ahora yo estoy vivo y él no. Eso, creo, nunca podrá perdonármelo.

Mientras terminaba de hablar fuimos llamados dentro y solo tuvo tiempo de apretar mi mano rápidamente.

Quizá si hubiera argumentado que deberíamos defender los vados y el Pelennor a toda costa, mi padre habría decidido otra cosa. Su argumento me parecía fútil y peor aún, costaría las vidas de muchos hombres valientes sin necesidad. Pero de esta manera, al menos, se vio obligado a preferir un rumbo cuya negación casaba mejor con su ira hacía mí.  
Aquel iba a ser mi castigo, reflexioné mientras dejaba la cámara del consejo y no podía haber elegido un destino más cierto para mi si me hubiera enviado directamente a ejecutar. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos mi coraje me falló y tuve que parar para recobrar la compostura. Apoyé mi antebrazo sobre la pared para sostenerme y descansé la cabeza sobre él. Mi mano izquierda cayó pesadamente sobre la empuñadura de la espada. Entonces sentí una mano sobre mi espalda. Me giré y vi a mi tío. Parecía estar conmocionado, con la cara cenicienta. Nos dimos un apretón en el brazo y por un momento dio la impresión de que era yo el que lo reconfortaba a él.

—En el nombre de todos los Valar, cabalga a salvo, hijo—me rogó.

Yo le devolví la mirada con franqueza.

—Es una despedida amarga, pero al menos no nos engañemos a nosotros mismos—dije en voz baja—Ambos sabemos que si vuelvo con vida habrá sido necesaria toda la gracia de los Valar. Y no estará de acuerdo con la voluntad del Senescal.

Entonces nos abrazamos e incline mi cabeza para apoyarla un instante sobre su hombro. Luego dejé la ciudadela para dirigirme hacia Osgiliath y el destino que mi padre había juzgado que merecía.


	3. Chapter 3

_He percibido mucha belleza_

_en los roncos votos que mantienen nuestro coraje en pie._

_He oído música en el silencio del deber_

_He encontrado paz donde las tormentas de metralla sacan a borbotones avalanchas rojas_

Fue solo un poco después de que abandonásemos los Fuertes de la Calzada ante el enemigo cuando sentí que mi mente había comenzado su última desintegración. El único sentido que podía encontrar a todo lo que me rodeaba era creer que me había escapado del mundo real y entrado en la tierra de mis sueños. Todo lo que me rodeaba estaba vuelto del revés. A pesar de que luchábamos duramente y sin escatimar esfuerzos, todo lo que conseguíamos era retroceder y morir. Y al final sabía que no habría victoria digna de ser cantada, porque todo lo que esperábamos era una derrota menos penosa.

El mundo a mi alrededor se convirtió en un absurdo, toda la belleza se convirtió en terror. Vi a hombres que yo sabía afables acuchillar los cuerpos y los huesos del enemigo y reír mientras lo hacían y esto, me parece, fue el verdadero triunfo de nuestro Enemigo: convertirnos, en nuestra desesperación, en la misma imagen de la crueldad y la falta de escrúpulos. O podía ser que todo lo que merecía la pena en realidad no contaba para nada. Vi el coraje y el valor ser recompensado solo con la muerte. Vi a un joven, no mucho mayor de veinte años, retrocediendo y deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para girarse y luchar, siempre arrastrando a su lado al amigo que había recibido un flechazo justo después de que comenzase la retirada. Habría inclinado la cabeza y me habría arrodillado para honrarlos en la Gran Sala de la Torre Blanca, pero ambos fueron abatidos a menos de una milla de la ciudad.

Una vez tras otra, en las caras de todos aquellos con los que acababa veía un destello de la cara del primer hombre que había matado cuando, con diecisiete años, estaba destinado cerca de Poros y fuimos atacados de noche por los Haradrim. Había visto sus extraños rasgos solo un momento, antes de girarme para defenderme de otro enemigo, pero siempre me había preguntado por él, por quien lloraría al enterarse de su muerte, como yo lloraba ahora por Boromir. Y este desfile de caras, viejas y nuevas, parpadeaba a mi alrededor en tonos de rojo y negro, iluminadas en la oscuridad que colgaba sobre nosotros por los ardientes flashes de las antorchas que nuestros enemigos llevaban, y las llamas que carbonizaban las haciendas del Pelennor.

Ansiaba la visión de pura luz blanca y un trago de agua clara. Lo peor de todo es que no había quietud allí, solo ruido, hora tras hora. No encontraba sentido en la cacofonía. Parecía el mismísimo clamor de Morgoth plantando las semillas de la discordia en la música de la creación. En algunos momentos me llegaba el sonido de una voz que conocía gritar de angustia, mientras otro de mis amigos caía; y a continuación escuchaba los gritos y exclamaciones de triunfo de los sureños en su dura y chirriante lengua. De vez en cuando me esforzaba por ser oído sobre el tumulto, y el sonido de mi voz volvía a mí, gritando ordenes y dando tantos ánimos como podía, cada vez más ronca según declinaba el día. Acompañando aquella funesta disonancia, estaba el latido de las alas del Terror sobre nosotros, y su repentino aullido estridente y penetrante. Y mientras las horas pasaban, era eso lo que me parecía más real, mientras todo lo demás quedaba amortiguado.

Llegó un punto en el que me faltó la voz. Había entendido al fin que a pesar de todo nuestro esfuerzo y lo cerca que estábamos, no alcanzaríamos la ciudad. Hablar ya no servía a ningún propósito y todo lo que quedaba era el salvaje acto de levantar el brazo para matar hasta que alguien me matase a mí. Y entonces, a media milla y una edad de la puerta, oí algo alzarse sobre el ruido de la batalla. Una voz estaba cantando, apenas audible y solitaria y entonces la melodía fue recogida por todos aquellos de las compañías exteriores que todavía podían reunir el coraje y, mientras luchaba me di cuenta de que podía cantar también, a pesar de mis lagrimas. Y más allá la canción fue continuada con fuerza por los hombres que miraban desde los muros, como si el sonido de sus voces pudiera llevarnos a casa con ellos, a salvo. Las palabras eran torpes, pero hablaban de nuestro amor por Gondor, del coraje y la persistencia de nuestra gente, de nuestro firme rechazo del enemigo.

_Traída del este una estrella todavía brilla_

_inmutable en estos tiempos oscuros,_

_Aun sitiada por líneas de batalla_

_Gondor todavía permanece._

_De Belfalas hasta el alto Rauros,_

_la gracia de Gondor nos regala a todos_

_la fuerza para levantarnos y no caer._

_La hermosa Gondor permanecerá._

_Aunque las sombras nos presionen_

_Ninguna oscuridad puede poner a prueba_

_a los mortíferos hombres de Westernessse _

_Y Gondor permanecerá._

_Sin miedo hacemos frente a las líneas de batalla_

_porque en el este una estrella todavía brilla_

_triunfante en estos tiempos oscuros_

_La valiente Gondor todavía permanece._

No fue hasta muchas semanas más tarde sentado en paz con amigos y cuando fui capaz de hablar sobre aquel día, cuando supe que la primera voz había sido la mía. No lo recuerdo en absoluto.

Mientras la canción terminaba oí, al borde de mi consciencia, lo que parecía el sonido plateado de una trompeta y pensé que había oído un grito 'Amroth por Gondor! Amroth por Faramir!' Pero a decir verdad, ya no estaba escuchando, porque al llegar al último verso me había golpeado un rayo y yo le di la bienvenida, porque significaba que se había acabado. Todo finalmente estaba quedándose tranquilo, salvo por un tenue susurro que me prometía lo que deseaba con más desesperación. Silencio


End file.
